mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Corvaillia III
Write the text of your article here! Although most famous for their civilian market vessels, the shipyards at Corellia also produced some Imperial warships like the Corellian-class. boasted about outrunning these vessels, which were evidently larger and quicker than the bulk cruisers that were part of local Imperial forces in the sector On his home world of Corvailla III, he owned millions of trees with "anti - gravity wood" from which starships such as his own were constructed.Stark Star Ship yards built many of the Corvaillian star ships,that sailled the spaceways of the Colonial Alliances Corvaillia III is said to be one of the two other near by star systems-Corsailla and Norvailla,that completes the so called Delta Triangle Space Trade Route. Corvailla III was the capital planet of the Corellian system, which included Selonia, Drall, Tralus, and Talus. It was also the birthplace of smugglers,space merchants,bounty hunters and mercenary space warriors as well as Rogue Squadron pilot and New Republic hero , along with many other humans who played important roles in the histories of the Rebel Alliance, New Republic, and Galactic Alliance. Collectively, the planets of the system were known as the Five Brothers. As the largest planet and the closest to Corell, Corvailla IIICorvailla was often called the "Eldest Brother" or the "Eldest." Historians believed the Celestials assembled the system artificially, the worlds brought from other parts of the galaxy for unknown reasons. Corellians were the inhabitants of the Corellian sector. While the term technically referred to both native inhabitants and naturalized citizens, in practice it was generally used to refer to the Human natives of the Corellian system, or more specifically the planet Corellia. Society and culture Though Corellian spacers were spread across the galaxy, their culture did have an isolationist streak. Some Corellian sects refused to marry non-Corellians, or "eksters." If members of these sects did marry non-Corellians, they would be banished from their family.MedStar Duology This isolationism also made Corellia well-known as being a rebel world, rising up against every Galactic government or seeking independence from the Galactic Republic and its successors several times. . As described by Jacen Solo, "Corellia was a planet of dissidents who didn't care who ran the show as long as they could rebel against them." However, they were a devoted race, as Luke Skywalker said that despite the fact that they were always rebelling, if another enemy like the Yuuzhan Vong were to arrive, the Corellians would rush to defend the galaxy. One such materialization of dissidence was the Corellian Resistance against the Galactic Empire, which became one of the forerunners of the Alliance to Restore the RepublicForce Unleashed Corellians had a strong military tradition. Many Corellians served in the Corellian Security Force (better known as CorSec),X-wing: Rogue Squadron or in galactic-level military organizations such as the Republic Navy, Imperial Navy, Rebel Alliance Navy, New Republic Defense Fleet and the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet. For Corellians, the highest military honor was the Corellian Bloodstripe.The Hutt Gambit History Kilian aboard the Endurance]] Corellians were among the first Human societies to develop hyperdrive-capable starships, and played an important role in the formation of the Galactic Republic.The New Essential Chronology Perhaps due to their early involvement with space travel, they were well known for their skills as pilots, scouts, and shipbuilders. Corellian spacers were often stereotyped as brash risk-takers, and were often said to have "rocket fuel for blood."Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook This stereotype had a ring of truth, as many well-known pirates, smugglers and gamblers were Corellians. The Second Galactic Civil War which started in 40 ABY created an upsurge of anti-Corellian feeling even amongst their fellow Humans. On Coruscant, Corellians were regarded with suspicion by their fellow citizens as a result of terrorist attacks- a bombing and a water supply poisoning- which were pinned on the Corellians. Many were interred by the newly created Galactic Alliance Guard, led by Jacen Solo, including those who had fought for the Galactic Alliance and its predecessors. In response, several worlds seceded from the Galactic Alliance, particularly Commenor and Bothawui, to form the Confederation.Betrayal Some believed that these Celestials populated Corvailla III with Humans from many Terran Class Worlds,from different worldlines.Most of them were of Mercenary of a Space Privateer origin,which explains the odd mixture of various backgrounds,that similar to also clash incomsistant origin foundations.ref.The Adventures of Ulyseas Stark and the crew of the HMS Star Pheonix. threat board gave each of these at least twice the firepower of an Imperial Star Destroyer. They were designed mainly for close combat with other capital ships. The Dreadnaughts were constructed in the Kiris shipyards, located in an asteroid field at the edge of the system. Two of the Dreadnaughts were destroyed in an attempt to turn the Hapes Consortium against the Galactic Alliance. Of interest is the fact that Corellia's navy remained autonomous from the Imperial Navy throughout the time of the Galactic Empire, maintaining its own independence and individual naval traditions until it was dissolved following the original Centerpoint crisis. From this point until partway through the Yuuzhan Vong War, Corellia lacked any autonomous military forces, relying solely on the sector fleet provided by the New Republic.